Actions of Like Thinkers
by raywolfz
Summary: When Armin Arlert is just about to get some rest at the end of the day, he stops to review his reasoning over Annie Leonhardt, who had just almost recently betrayed the fight against the titans, and how he might be able to get her out of her crystal. Meanwhile, Annie has plans of her known that had been carefully planned out, and one mess up can just ruin that plan.
1. Act I

**Act I - Passionate Thinker**

When Armin looks over his reasoning over again, he can't help but think of only one with that he thought of with another person with his similar looks of blonde-colored hair and blue-pigmented eyes.  
Surely she could have been doing what she had for her own thought good? No, she called herself a failure when she was confronted, and she probably thought that she is more often- but, what is it that she can think of now, stuck inside that mass of ice-crystal? Maybe she's thinking of everything that has happened to her, maybe her should be her motives, maybe even of himself, perhaps? No, she wouldn't think of him for he's just a fool. Sure, there had been the so seeming few moments where they had sat together after he had asked her to help him get stronger, just talking over simple subjects. That boding was nice.  
Now that he was thinking about her, he couldn't help thinking of one the little moments they had before everything seemed to fall apart, before themselves bonding more and practicing less happened.

_It was one of their first off-training sessions. Annie had just shifted to be kneeling down by Armin's head, moving hair out of her face as she looking at the dazed boy who slowly shifted his gaze from the light blue sky towards her face._  
_"Are you okay, Armin?" Oh, how on review of the memory he missed the light tone she gave him for it was different then the other, normal one she would give the others. Maybe it was out of a respect she had for him? Yeah, it had to be that._  
_"Hm, yeah, I-I think." He added breathlessly in a stupid and surprised tone, as if he wondered how he got knocked so easily._  
_Now he slowly started to turn over, moving to get up to his feet, but only to have Annie come and swoop close to his arm, lightly leading him up with a soft "careful" leaving her lips. He felt a stinging pain in his tail bone from where he landed on it, and in the lower of his neck as well. Her simple move against him must have been complex for a mental thinker to believe could cause such simple back damage, but it did none-the-less._  
_She noticed that he was hurting, too. When he looked at her, she seemed a bit worried that he might be hurt. By that, he felt touched that she looked like that, even if it was a bit or out of a pity. No, it's not out of pity, she wouldn't pity me, right? Well, doubt maybe, but not pity. Then again, I wouldn't know, I mean I thought I knew the Annie I did, but, she does seem worried._  
_In fact, Annie was at least. She didn't mean to try to hurt him with her take-down, but she didn't think about the impact that his body would have with the ground. Feeling personally responsible with her careless mistakes, she would try to be careful with supporting Armin to his barracks quarters, only with a short conversation before their parting._  
_".. Are you sure you're okay?" Annie had pulled him off aways to the doors to his barracks, looking dead at him with her icy as her seeming personality eyes. She looked as if she was reading him like he was her book._  
_"Yeah, it's nothing, really." Armin wasn't though. Sure the pain dulled, but it would hurt like hell in the morning. With he's response on the other hand, Annie frowned. The girl had noticed his ill-attempt to trail her on a happy note._  
_"If you say so. I couldn't change whatever you want me to believe of your state, I guess." With that, Annie looked down before turning around and heading towards her barracks, but quickly to be stopped by Reiner with Bertholt following. He would have studied this group more if he wasn't dragged over on to something going on inside the room, which he can't even remember what it was._

After being done reliving the past, Armin wondered why he had failed to noticed her and the way she is and why she did the actions that had lead her up to the position she is. Locked, seeming to be there forever in a like geodetic that he couldn't get into. It would be nice if he could get into that, just to ask her why she did this, what her motives where, and maybe if she could forgive him, for that last look of pain and hurt that she had given him when she was bound surely did pierce the boy.  
Well, maybe if he asked nice and high enough he could see her in the underground chamber she was in. Maybe he would tell her about the book her got a few weeks back, about how he practiced some moves a bit, and maybe comment on her hair. Well, if she could hear inside her haven. Armin doubted it for there probably has been tests to see if Annie would respond to quesions or key-words. He, on the other hand, had a simple idea going on inside he head that maybe could get could get something out of Annie if he brought back something that they did together that he thought she enjoyed a bit. That was just a maybe thought, and he knew it wouldn't work. If it did, it would probably prove something to him about it.  
Lightly groaning, he remembered what else she did that he put up with that we could have to do. When he would read at times and she would be sitting next to him, she would fondle with his hair and braid it. It was nice, he had to admit it. The simple attention was a great feat to gain from someone that acted like she did.  
For now he would have to sleep on ideas for he was getting rather tired, and for laying down and staring up at a quite dark area, figuring it would be for the best for asking things at that time then at a late hour. Doing something that would be quite rude and getting negative feedback would not be the best thing to do. Tomorrow would be a better idea, even it if might get turned down, but either way it's all worth the wild shot in the dark it is.


	2. Act II Scene I

**Act II Scene I - Simple Requests**

It was the next day, and the time that Armin had slept seem to had been little for how fast the time had gone by. Then again, he was fast asleep and it had taken Jean, was of what he explained to the blonde, minutes to get his eyes to open up fully. At least he had woken up for today to get his request for movement or possible day or two transfer in to someone that could contact Irvin for him. It would be actually nice if he could see Annie again, even if she was immobile and considered a traitor. Really, he's not so bothered by the fact that he would like to just see her again with her current status and maybe if he could get her to talk would be a sent blessing.  
After of some thought with the plan and finishing the basic starting of the day with getting dressed in the scout uniform and the bathroom basics, getting some form breakfast, and conversing about ideas for today. There, he was going to go with Mikasa to see if they could possibly meet up with Eren, which was approved quickly. Armin, after some excitement to hear, learned that the commander himself was over in that area and naturally wanted to leave as soon as possible with his seemed life-time friend.  
As the two moved along, after mounting up their chosen horses and taken off, they somehow reached a silence which was not of Armin's liking.  
"You know," Armin had started slowly, making Mikasa shift her eyes over towards him only to notice he was looking down, as if scared to look at her. "I'm thinking of trying to see if I can talk to Annie."  
Mikasa still seemed to be on a bit of bad term with Annie and twisted up her nose at the titan shifting girls name. The half-Asian was going to open her mouth in a replying comment, but Armin quickly cut her off.  
"I know that you might think it's dumb, I think it is a bit too if she might not respond to me, but I think she just might come out and be okay with me asking her why she chased Eren and killed everyone that she did. I just think that she might, knowing that she did seemed to liked me, or at least respect me."  
".. Are you sure that you can to that?"  
"I'm.. No, I don't think that I could."  
"Hm. I see that there would be room for concern then, but," She paused, making Armin glance over nervously to see that she was debating over what to finish off her pause with. "I'll try to get you there if that's what you think you need to do." This made Armin get on a lighter note with his expression and also make a small exclaim that was of the same sudden excitement he had.  
"Really?"  
"If we can get some answers out of her, then yes, I'll try as well as I can." It seemed as if Mikasa's bias was put aside as to help Armin reach his small but wild goal, which as a good thing for himself. Her tunnel vision of an anger was being changed and that will be good for her and everyone in the long run. As for now, the silence that was between them came again until they had reached the wanted training area which only held three majorly different in sizes shapes which would have been of Irvin, Eren, and Levi.  
Eren, already noticing the two riding on the horses before the others and knew who they where, zoomed over at a high running speed, calling out both of their names. Levi, on noticing Eren's sudden running away, called him either a stupid moron or annoying brat, then shut up after getting a glace from Irvin.  
As soon as Eren reached the two, Armin and Mikasa dismounted with ease almost at the same time and guided their equine with them as the trio all walked back towards the area form which Eren had ran from.  
"What are you two doing here today? Are you guys needing something or?" Just as Armin was about to reply to Eren's two questions, Mikasa got ahead of him with a shorter, blunter answer.  
"Armin has something that he wants to go do with Annie."  
"Huh, what? Seriously?" Eren's eyes widen a fraction to her response, making him ask only Armin this time, his full attention on the smaller of the two.  
"Yeah, I just thought of a hypothesis that I could do last night and I think it might work, but I'm going to need permission so I need-"  
"You need to ask Irvin, okay, I get it now." Eren interrupted with a thoughtful nod. "I think he would let you, seeing that you probably could get Annie out."  
"But, how would I ask him..?"  
"Just ask him if you can go and try to get Annie to come out or ask for leave time where Annie is being held."  
"That really isn't what I asked, Eren," Armin muttered, making sure only the second part of his sentence could be heard by the other two, "but okay." It wasn't a few short moments of silence when Mikasa started the notable but very normal "are you doing okay" questions at Eren, who was keeping up with each one of them with simple answers. There wasn't seeming such a need to tell Mikasa to stop her so seemed interrogation for it was completely normal for all of them, plus she was just probably worried and Armin was completely fine with all that. Someone being worried is just fine. As soon as the questions started, however, they ended quickly when they got to the other two most arguably most pressured people of their military branch.  
"'ey, Armin." Eren was already trying to as casually as he could move himself between Levi and Irvin, starting to lead him and his thought sister away, getting a raise eyebrow from the captain. "Why don't you do the thing that you need to do while we go and do the thing we need to do, okay?" And after Eren's stupid attempt as to be vague with his words, he lead the other two then didn't have to be lead away. He was perfectly fine with all of them being together when he would state his proposal. For now he would watch the trio go away, not noticing the fact that Irvin was quietly waiting for what the reasons for them to be alone together in such a manner until Armin's horse started to move away from him. Doing what maybe anyone who spaced out would do and jump lightly, for the horse swat him upside the arm with it's tail.  
After a quick apology, Armin started to explain what he had to Mikasa with more minor details and ideas. When he was done, Irvin has chosen to think about his words for a long minute that only made Armin seem to get nervous.  
"With what reasoning you've said, I believe that maybe you might just be able to do it, but with the history that I've seen with Leonhardt, there is a suppressing factor against it, but, if you are what you are to her, then I'll have to comply. If you need to, you can go ahead and go today, but take your friends with you. Being out there alone is already terrible enough as it is." Armin was more grateful to hear this for if even the commander could believe he could so this, there would be such a hope that he could.  
After doing a formal thank you and other words, Irvin dismissed himself to tell the lance corporal that Eren would be leaving for other reasons. Now, Armin knew that this was all set, placed, and sealed, now if only Annie would come out of her haven to make this done. Hopefully if she did, she wouldn't give him the same pained look that she had given him that she she was found out. Using her emotions was a dirty trick, he'll have to admit that, but it was needed, right? Maybe, for he thought he used his as well against both of them. Giving out a sigh, he called for his horse to come back, then waved Mikasa and Eren over, who had their own horses, ready to ride out over Armin's maybe successful idea.


	3. Act II Scene II

**Act II Scene II - Icy Prisoner**

The same thing was going on with the patrols around the crystal and in the underground jail where Annie was held, and she knew of it too. The feel that was going on around her was the same, and most likely would not change in the next few days or so. That was very good, for there was a major flaw in the pattern it had and if she had any so chance of getting out of where she was and back into action, it would be a blessing from a god, if there was such one in these times.  
For now she would just have to go over her plans again and study the movement around her to make sure it was still perfectly flawed. Being inside it, however, she was bored. Insanely bored, in fact. If she could give a heavy sigh, she would, but, however, frozen with only but her thoughts and a type of sonar working, she could. The things that Annie could do to get someone to be stupid with some crazy idea, kind of like when she was still at a trainee rank and not a traitor to everyone one. That would be nice, but couldn't be achieved again for a long while. Oh well, it's not like she had really all that much plans. Well, anymore at least, unless she got out of this boring shelter.  
At least everything outside was going all right for the time. Maybe it was about 1:00 or 1:30 in the afternoon, and everyone was just moving in the second lunch shift. Some of them sounded by the way they trudged around they had gained a a pound or two. At least it would be nice to know who was who so she could mentally snicker at the ones she had a small acquaintance with. It was too bad, though, for they all had to be foreign. Oh well. Well, maybe she might learn of who the footsteps belong to someday, but that was a very small possibility.  
Wait. Wait a minute. There's a major change. A very major one. Five people where moving out of the order, towards her maybe? Yes, definitely towards her. How is it that some of them seem to be very noticeable to her? They didn't seem to be ones she's known as of her imprisonment. No, it can't be. But it is, all three of them. Have they come to try to tempt her out? Most likely. Annie felt like she would curse, but didn't due to the sudden change in the patterns that she had noted many times before this surprising moment.  
Now why would they even be here in the first place is the big, winning everything question. Maybe they want her to give up, come out, beg for their forgiveness for what she's done. Fat chance. That would never happen with her, she couldn't be so easily forgiven. But then again, part of her wants to do just that, but really to only one of them, one that most likely knows her maybe the best out of her other titan-shifters, but even they don't know about ten percent of her at all.  
This was going to be terrible, so she had no idea on what as going to go on now after this, but she did know for sure, she was not going to like any one of the next many possibilities that would come up. Thinking of the next play what would be set in motion would be terrible, but no matter, she would have to be forced to play along with whatever was going to be set into motion.


	4. Act III Scene I

**Act III Scene I - Seeing Again**

"Are you sure you don't want us in there?" Eren was looking at Armin with a bit of concern. Maybe he was thinking that he, himself, was going to turn around and say he's working with the rogue titan-shifter? No, Eren knew we wouldn't do sure a thing like that.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Do you have the stuff that you need?"  
"Think so. Wait, is the braid right?" The question was driven towards Eren, who had gotten Armin to glance when he gave an annoyed grunt.  
"I think so, hell, I don't know. I've never been asked to braid hair."  
"Eren, you did fine." That was Mikasa saying this, holding onto a few of the things he had wanted to get for book selections, just simple stuff to him, but maybe if Annie would hear it and find it interesting, she would might have the driving urge to read it herself, or maybe even ask a question. "It looks like you do know who to."  
"As long as it looks like a braid and is noticeable. Wait, where are the books?"  
"Right here."  
"Oh, right." There was a bit of silence between them all with Mikasa and Eren looking at each other in a worried way for Armin. The blonde was looking quite odd to them for he was very much so nervous over the different doubting possibilities that was going on in his head. What would happen is Annie just comes out if he mentions Eren was here too and just chase him again? Surely she wouldn't try to do that again, right? That would just get her into deeper troubles then she already is. What would she would get rid of half of the crystal for just the sake of chewing the fat with someone then go back to being frozen? What if she didn't do anything at all?  
"Armin, are you sure you can do this?" Mikasa had moved the books out towards him, dragging him out of his negative thinking, just as if she was motioning 'last time to back out now'. After looking at them, he wrapped his arms under the last one and pull them close as if he was a librarian carrying a mass pile of books then his small few.  
"Not really, but for the most part, yeah." With his response, they both seemed to had tell that he was doubting his abilities just like they did for a few small moments.  
"'ey, you'll probably do okay." Was Eren's small final attempt to rally up his spirits.  
"Hm. Yeah." Armin wasn't listening to his friend, though, for he was taking a moment to collect himself and still did for a few moments after until he pushed forwards without his friends into the prison-like cavern that held Annie. 


	5. 420 Views Special Story

**420 Views Special Story**

_Actions of Like Thinkers_ just got 420 views so now this is going to be fun to make for it's a short story with Annie and Armin to celebrate 420 views b/c 420 blaze it  
/laughs.

Armin had been reading for some time now with Annie at his side, her head resting on his shoulder as she read along with him. He was quite happy that she read that the same pace he did, or at least so he thought. For all he know, she could be reading faster or slower then he does and it's complaining about it at all.  
It was still very much early and they all had a free of work day to relax at the training camp. Armin had asked Annie is she wasn't busy today and wanted to read this book that he had just gotten and was quite excited about. To his great delight, she was glad to have been given such an offer to sit with him and accepted it, then together they walked off over towards a grassy area with Armin telling Annie more about what it was like so far for he had already started to read it, and from what he could tell, she liked it.  
But now it was getting close to lunch time, both of them having spent maybe a few hours out here in a nice silence that was only interrupted by the sounds of wilderness and a few people yelling at each other from somewhere in the barracks. Armin had closed his book and shifted up a inch, but only to be surprised at Annie's lack of reaction to them. He had glanced at her for she was still planted in the general area of his arm and realized she was fast asleep. This was something different for Armin for Annie had never fallen asleep on him like this before, nor had he really had anyone fall asleep on him for that manner.  
"An-nie." He called out in her, lightly nudging her for a while until she inhaled deeply through her nose and opened her eyes, reaching a hand up to one of her optics.  
"What." Now she was getting up and off of Armin, shifting her gaze towards the closed book then up to Armin, who seemed to be amused by this for he was looking at her with a small smile.  
"You fell asleep."  
"Oh. Well, sorry, Armin. I didn't mean too."  
"It's okay, the book is kind of boring anyways." He just flipped the book over and back to where it was in his lap, as if to just look at the cover to show her that it was boring.  
"Not really. I thought it was okay-" The sound for lunch rang as soon as Annie finished her sentence and after it finished, they both slowly got to their feet. Armin was already walking off but Annie has stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him a bit back.  
"Wha-" Was all he got to question her before she pulled him a bit down towards her tiny height, softly pecking him on the cheek.  
"I am quite sorry I fell asleep on you." Annie had moved away after that a bit, moving a strand of hair out of her face like she had done nothing at all to leave Armin a bit warm and bothered, but also flattered and a bit nice inside.  
"A-Annie, it's fine, like I said." He had put a hand in front of himself, waving the one without the book as if he was giving a greeting to her. "Let's just head off for lunch, okay?"  
"I will actually not be there for lunch today for I have something else planned for that time frame, but I will see you for dinner, yes?"  
"Hm, yeah!" Armin had given her a more happier tone, because, for some odd reason, he was actually a bit happier considering things.  
"Alright, it's a possible date then." Annie had closed their small conversation with that unnatural sentence and started to walk away from where the main chatter was coming from, leaving Armin to watch her as she walked on by, feeling a bit giddy as to what she said. He didn't call back towards her as she walked on but stood there for a moment before walking on towards where the crowd was on lighter, happier steps.  
A possible dinner date with Annie was most likely the best part of any other free of work day then anyone else.


	6. A Quite Late Update

wow I am completely sorry that I have not been updating this at all so do completely forgive me if you have been waiting for a long time for an update

I am sad to say for a while I have lost my muse for this, which is terrible, but most likely it will come back here soon

just at least please at least give me a bit more time to work up the ideas to finish this up and work onto something else

again, I am really quite sorry if you have been waiting, and no, this is just not over yet for there's still other acts to come with this


End file.
